The Will of the Force: Fading Into Light
by Teresa Martin
Summary: The conclusion of the alternate universe created when Anakin was never trained
1. Default Chapter Title

The Will of the Force: Fading Into Light PG-13 ************* This story concludes "The Will of the Force Trilogy." It is written in a rather choppy, vignette-type style. I hope it doesn't drive you crazy. This is just the way the story happened and as usual it took on a life of its own. 

************** 

6 months after "Ripples in the Water" 

************** 

"Hey Ami!" Anakin yelled out to his fiance. 

"What?" Amidala yelled from the fresher. 

"Did you know that all along we were supposed to be calling you 'Your Majesty,' not 'Your Highness?'" 

"No. Where'd you hear that?" Amidala came out of the fresher, walked to the kitchen and got some stim-tea. 

"The holo-news. If you come here quickly you'll hear them speculating as to exactly what we're doing, moment by moment, leading up to the wedding." 

She came up beside him, her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Are they right?" 

"Well, no--hey give me some of that," he grabbed the cup from her, took a sip, and handed it back. 

"Uggh," she complained, "Skywalker cooties!" 

"Ha ha ha. . . We're supposed to be speculating about your legacy and how your retirement will affect women's views of power in the post-Clone War era." 

"Can't a girl just retire without people analysing it to death?" 

"Nope. It's no fun that way." 

"And that drivel is?" 

"People are watching." 

Amidala sighed, "Thank goodness we'll get some privacy on Alderaan!" 

"For awhile at least. 'Princess Amidala Skywalker' will be required to attend a few events for Senator Bail Organa, hero of the Clone War. Honeymoon or no . . . Hey! What's so funny?" 

"You said my new name," Amidala giggled. "Remember we don't get a last name on Naboo till we marry. It's bizarre." 

"Well, if you think my name's so funny, you could marry somebody else!" 

Amidala made a face and slipped her arms around his waist. She sighed. 

Anakin sensed her mood turn sad. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I just want to make sure that we can make the most of these moments. After the wedding, we won't have many." 

"Only for awhile. I can't gone all the time galavanting around the galaxy with the Fleet." He was turning earnest too. 

"I'm sure the Chancellor's plans will make it otherwise." 

Anakin jumped up, "Enough of this! We'll talk ourselves into a crying jag or," he grinned down wickedly at her, "a lot of trouble. And I haven't taken cold showers for 4 years only to blow it a few days before the wedding!" Amidala teased back, "And, more importantly, we don't want the Jedi sensing any guilt from us during the ceremony!" 

"Now that's a scary thought! They can read minds you know. Yuck, what a frightening image. That's disgusting! Let's change the subject. I made you something." 

"What?" she stood up grinning, wondering what it could be. 

He led her into what would soon be their bedroom, and standing there was a shining new protocol droid. 

Amidala's jaw dropped. 

"What do you think?" 

Anakin turned on the droid. "I am C4-P0 human-cyborg relations." 

'"C4-P0?" 

"There will be four Skywalkers come a few days," Anakin's voice was strangely husky. 

Amidala's eyes filled with tears. That was the only reference he had made to his mother in all of the planning. They never talked about her. 

It hurt too much. 

************** 

ONE WEEK LATER 

*************** 

Amidala walked out onto the balcony of the summer house that was their honey-moon suite. Warm air blew through her hair as she watched the moon fade. Gradually sunlight burst onto the blue sea and reflected off the water. 

It was beautiful. 

"Amiiiiiiiiii! What are you doing out thereeeeee?" 

She turned with mock annoyance, "Oh shut up Ani, you big baby! Can't you live two seconds without me?" 

A Pause. "No." 

Soft feet running behind her, picking her up. 

She giggled, and said with a serious face "Patience! It's the virtue of a Jedi." 

"Yeah, well, guess what sweetheart?" He slung her over his shoulder, "I'm no Jedi!" 

**************** 

Amidala woke up. It was well into daylight. She sat up in bed and looked for her husband. He was out on the balcony. Meloncholy. 

Amidala put on a robe and padded over to him, "Now who's doing the deserting?" 

A wry smile. 

She touched his hand, "What is it, Ani?" 

"I don't think I can leave you." 

"Yes, you can. You will. It will only be for a month." She was fighting against a lump that rose in her throat. 

"I've missed you before, but not, well, I never knew that my feelings for you could grow even more strong." 

"Our Jedi marriage book said that they would. 'Two become one to become three.'" 

"I dosed through that retreat at the Temple," he smiled. 

"Liar!" Amidala accused good-naturedly. 

"Three . . ." he whispered. "That comes with 'the one,' doesn't it?" 

"What? Nobody ever told you where babies come from?" 

"Very funny!" 

Amidala became serious again, "Life comes from the one, it cannot be stopped. You knew that! We accepted that when we got married. Why are you bringing it up now?" 

"Because I will want to be with our children." 

"You will," Amidala replied. 

"All the time. Everyday. Like you." 

"Hey, one of us has to work!" 

"That's not what I meant." 

Amidala got serious. She took his hand, "Obi-Wan always told us to trust the Will of the Force. And even if that Will has pain involved, it's always better in the end." 

Anakin nodded, "We've always chosen the Light Side." 

"Yes. I have faith that we will continue to do so. You should too." She hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Trust the Will of the Force. It hasn't let us down yet, why would it start now?" 

************* 

ONE MONTH LATER 

************* 

"Pull them in with the tractor beam," Captain Skywalker ordered. 

"Yes, Captain," Ensign Holf replied. 

The smugglers had attacked with no provacation. The Starship, 'Trader's Luck,' had been on the Republic's wanted list for quite a while, with good cause it seemed. The smugglers fired on the naval troops as they were being boarded. The naval officers were compelled to return fire. Almost all were killed. 

A naval team ran inside and secured the ship. Captain Skywalker followed his team, stalking and inspecting the hallways, viewing fallen pirates, and shaking his head. 

"The fools." He continued on. 

He came across a female Wookie, dead. Huddled in the corner was a grief-stricken boy who couldn't have been more than ten years old. 

"Han Solo's his name, sir," the medic told Anakin. "He was, I believe, a prisoner of the smugglers, forced to work for them. The Wookie and he were close. She was like a mother to him." 

"I see. Lost his mother, and at age ten?" Anakin shook his head again. 

*************** 

The young boy was looking around Anakin's ready room, inspecting various things. 

"I'm going to be a pilot you know one day," he said casually. 

"Really?" Anakin smiled. Han Solo sounded like someone he knew. 

"Yeah. I'm going to the Academy." 

"I'm sure you will." 

Han looked out the window, "Where are we going?" 

"To Coruscant," Anakin replied. "My ship reports in. We've been out for a month. Then we will do what we can to find any family of yours." 

"I don't have any." 

"You were stolen away young, Han, you never know." 

Han shrugged in answer. 

Anakin went on, "If you're right, you'll live at the Jedi Temple until they find a home for you." 

Han's face scrunched up, "Live with a bunch of religious wimps?' 

Anakin grinned, thinking about Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi in action, "Jedi are no wimps, trust me." 

"Yeah." Han looked at the hologram on Anakin's desk. "Hey, she's pretty!" 

"Thanks. She's my wife." 

"Really? Can I meet her?" 

"Sure. Maybe you can come to our place for dinner sometime." 

************** 

Han Solo did visit Amidala and Anakin's apartment before going to live with his aunt, Tiin Sal-Solo, on Correllia. The evening was pleasant and the young couple hoped that one day Han Solo would come into their lives again. 

*************** 

THREE WEEKS LATER 

************** Anakin walked through the Naval Academy and was surprised to see Chancellor Palpatine coming towards him. Anakin stiffened. He had never revealed what he learned at Mandolor--something whispered to him to keep it quiet--but he always watched his back with Palpatine around. 

"Ah, Captain Skywalker. I am sending a Jedi with you on your next round of the Outer-Rim. There's a crisis near Tatooine that she needs to mediate." 

Tatooine. Anakin wouldn't let Palpatine see his discomfort. I'm sure he just 'happened' to think of me. But I'm past that 'making-me-nervous-and-uncomfortable' garbage he always tries to pull. 

"Certainly, sir. May I ask who I will be escorting?" 

"Jedi Anabelle Jade," Palpatine replied, "recently widowed, I believe. You'll like her. She's what I consider in many ways my right . . . Hand." 

***************** 

Anakin made the jump to hyper-space. 

Anabelle Jade was wearing black robes, for her mourning, she said. Anakin couldn't help but notice that the woman was also pregnant. 

"Her name's Mara." 

Anakin smiled, "That's a pretty name." 

Anabelle returned the smile. 

Something beeped, "Yes?" Anakin said. 

"A transmission for Jedi Jade." 

"I'll take it in my room," Anabelle replied curtly. 

****************** 

Anabelle was kneeling before the hologram. 

"You look tired, my young apprentice," Darth Sidious commented. 

"It's hard for me to get enough sleep," Anabelle replied, "I've been busy, Master." 

"You're never too busy to look after the girl," the Sith snapped. "She is what's most important to you now." 

"Yes, my Master." Anabelle remembered a time when the Sith Lord was not too crazy about Mara. He had ordered her to use contraceptives with her husband. He did not like to connect sex with life and love. Sex was only for power, self-gratification, and domination. 

But Anabelle had gotten pregnant anyways--contraceptives didn't always work--and Darth Sidious had made her pay. But then the idea of a child had grown on him. The child could be a powerful ally. And it gave Darth Sidious a reasonable excuse to kill Anabelle's husband so that she could devote all her time and energy to her training. 

"Ha!" Anabelle exclaimed in disgust. The Sith Lord had become weak. It happened during the Clone War. He had failed in something, and since then the Sith had been showing insecurity. Anabelle sensed it, but would not let her Master know, for she had her own plans for Mara Jade. And her present 'apprentice' status. 

*********** 

TWO MONTHS LATER 

*********** 

There was a skip in Captain Skywalker's step. His wife Amidala met him at his ready room--he warned her that he wanted to meet her in a place private enough to give her a gravity-defying kiss. It was good to be near her again. Two months was too long, he kissed her again. Then he felt it . . . 

"Wait a second." 

"What?" 

Anakin stretched out again. Yep, it was there. "Ami, you're pregnant." 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

"Hey wouldn't I know first?" 

"I guess not," Anakin replied, one life within her, no two! "Wow! We have twins: a boy and a girl." He hugged her and spun her around like he used to. 

"I don't think I'm pregnant, Ani, but if I am, do you think spinning around like that is a good idea? You ever heard of morning sickness?" 

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "Point made." 

"C'mon," Amidala laughed, "Obi's waiting." 

"OK, we'll ask him then." "Since when is a Jedi a personal home pregnancy test?" 

Anakin grinned, "Well, it's cheaper and more convenient." 

*********** 

"Hey there, buddy," Obi-Wan greeted Anakin and the friends shook hands warmly. 

"Ami," Obi-Wan aknowledged her. Anakin scrutinized him. Obi-Wan didn't seem to react to the lives within Amidala. 

"Obi, you notice something about Ami?" 

Obi-Wan hesitated, then replied, "Yes, she's pregnant, but I wanted you two to tell me." 

Anakin flashed Amidala an 'I told you so' look. 

She shook her head. 

************ 

The trio of friends were talking and laughing at the restaurant. Names were being tossed around. 

"Yoda!" "Obi-2, get it! Obi-2?" "Padme for the girl . . ." 

"Anabelle, she's a cute Jedi--ouch! I was just joking Ami!" 

"Teresa?" 

"Luke," Anakin then said quietly. The group sobered. 

Tears sprang to Amidala's eyes, "That sounds good. And for the girl . . ." 

"You don't have to decide now," Obi-Wan said. 

"Oh c'mon, Obi," Anakin lit up a little, "you can say it. I know what you've always thought of the name Lisa!" 

"Not funny, Ani," Obi-Wan blushed remembering the Jedi he had a crush on when he was ten and what a dork he made of himself. 

"Lucy? Lisita?" 

"It doesn't have to be an 'l'" 

"Leia," Obi-Wan mused. "Leia," Amidala repeated. "I like that." 

*********** 

That night Anakin woke up with a start. 

"What is it?" Amidala asked. 

"A dream. Han Solo was there." 

"Han?" 

"And he was screaming." 

A chill went through Amidala. 

"He was grown up and screaming and I was the one hurting him!" 

"Ani, it was just a dream." 

"And you were gone," he continued as if he didn't hear her, "I knew you were gone, and I didn't care! I didn't care because I didn't want you anymore. And I didn't want our children. I didn't love them. They grew up without me, without you! I hurt them . . ." 

"Ani, you'll make yourself sick with this. I know you miss me when you're away. I miss you too, but you are never going to hurt me, or our children. Of course you'll want us. And you'd never harm Han Solo. You're crazy about that kid. He's like you were when you were young, remember?" 

Anakin shook his head, "It was so real." "Dreams usually seem so." He whispered, "I didn't want you anymore . . ." He buried his head in his hands and shook. Amidala touched his hand, it was ice. 

She touched his face. "There's nothing to be afraid of!" Shook him a little, "Ani, I mean it! Stop letting it get to you." 

She hugged him, gave him soothing words. He quaked in her arms and lay down, his head on her chest. She smoothed his hair, as though he were a child. 

He kept mumbling, "I didn't want you anymore." 

And she kept replying, "It was just a dream." 

************ 

ONE WEEK LATER ************ 

The sandstorm blew around Anabelle Jade and Jedi Geog as they blindly moved through Mos Eisley. They found a door and burst through. They were in a cantina. The room was packed and servants of all species were desperately trying to serve those who had taken refuge. 

Anabelle sat down at a table. She was out of breath. Only a few more weeks of this, she told herself. 

"I'll get you something," Geog told her, concern on his innocent face. 

Anabelle could only nod. Her master would not be happy. 

Geog moved toward the bar and heard someone yell, "Hey Skywalker! Another Alderaanian ale!" 

Skywalker! Both Geog and Anabelle stretched out with the Force. Anakin Skywalker's mother! What to do? Geog looked around and saw the gray-haired, gentle woman, serving drinks. He began to push his way through the crowd to Shmi, but was stopped by Anabelle, "Not yet," she told him telepathically. 

Geog deferred to the senior Jedi. 

Anabelle wanted to contact her master. 

************** 

"Skywalker's mother?" 

"Yes, Master," Anabelle replied to Darth Sidious. 

Silence while the Sith Lord thought. "Take her. Get her on a transport and bring her to me on Coruscant. Then we will decide what to do about her." 

"Yes, my Master. What of Geog? He knows about her." 

"You have my permission to kill him." 

************** 

THREE DAYS LATER 

************** 

Shmi Skywalker almost couldn't believe it. She was free! 

Anabelle Jade had awakened her and forced her to move quickly, saying that she had used a Jedi trick to put her slave master at bay. She didn't say the trick was a lethal invisible choke hold. 

The very pregnant Anabelle Jade fired up the transport and they were off. 

For a while. 

The hyperdrive failed and they had to make a crash landing on Dantooine. They were given a cabin by a kindly couple. Anabelle then had her child. 

Mara Jade. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

************ 

TWO WEEKS LATER ************ 

Anabelle was able to contact her master. "Stay where you are," Sidious ordered, "I will send someone for you and the girl." 

************ 

Shmi was walking in the desert of Tatooine, it was very pleasant, night had fallen. Stars lit the sky and faded into the desert. He was there. She ran to him, up the stone steps of the slaves quarters and was in his arms. He placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. 

"It's been so long," Shmi said, her face pressed agaignst his chest, her arms tight around his lower back. 

"I'm sorry for that. I know how often time seems to drag in your world," Qui-Gon Jinn answered. 

It was odd to be with him like this. Since she was not a Jedi she could only see him in her dreams. It had first happened after she had been sold off-world. Qui-Gon had been with her from then on every fews months, teaching her things, giving her hope, filling her in on the details of her son's life. 

It would be impossible for Shmi to articulate, but these dreams seemed more real than what she called real life. Qui-Gon assured her that one day, when her earthly life was over, she would understand all. Then they would all be together in a way that was too incredible to imagine. 

"I am free," Shmi told him. "A jedi has come and she's taking me to Anakin!" 

"I know. It's that of which I must speak." Qui-Gon held her shoulders and looked earnestly into her face, "I know this is difficult, but trust me." He touched her chin, "Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." 

"You must take the child, Mara Jade, and flee." 

She took a step back and exclaimed, "What?" 

"Take the baby and flee. Go to a cabin further in the woods, here's a map. Study it." 

"Can't I take Anabelle with me?" 

"She is one of them." 

"Qui-Gon, I cannot take a child away from its mother!" 

"Please Shmi. I know how you feel, but these people have twisted love and family. We must make a difficult decision. The Sith Lord is coming for the child, and for you. You must escape. I am sending Obi-Wan to meet you. He will know what to do. You must hurry, your life and the child's depends on it." 

Shmi shook her head. 

"Have I ever lied, or misled you since we've been together like this?" 

"No." "Then go. The Force is with you." 

He gave her a last embrace and Shmi woke up. 

*********** 

Anabelle awoke. Something was . . . The child! 

"Mara?" She ran through the cabin. That Skywalker woman had taken her! She shivered. I must find her, get her back. Anabelle pulled on her mourning robes and grabbed her light-saber, wondering if her temper could keep her from strangling that Skywalker woman. 

************ 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were lunching at the Academy. Obi-Wan was a little distracted. 

"Anyone there?" Anakin broke in. 

"Sorry. You were speaking about Jedi Jade." "Yeah, she's sweet. Quite a powerful Jedi." 

"But she is going to need a lot of support when her child comes," Obi-Wan commented. 

"Yes, the poor girl will grow up without her father," Anakin answered. 

Like his daughter in his dream . . . 

He shivered. 

His comlink beeped. 

************* 

Anakin's face was pale in the med-center. Obi-Wan was standing beside him, hand on his shoulder as the med-droid explained Amidala's condition. There had been some bleeding and she was ordered bed-rest for the rest of her pregnancy. 

"She's never looked after her health," Anakin muttered, "the med-droids have tried for years to get her to gain some weight, and these twins I fear are too much for her and . . .." 

"They will be alright," Obi-Wan assured his friend, "and so will Amidala. Anakin, I foresee it." 

************* 

Obi-Wan was worried about his friends. He knew that Amidala and the children would be fine, but the anxiety they must be going through! Jedi often found it easy to empathize with others' pain. They usually were sensitive to everything, the trick was how to control it. And then he heard his name. 

************ 

Anakin took his wife's hand. She lay with her eyes closed, as she had before when she was going through stress. He was there to give her strength. Anakin was amazed at himself. A few years ago he would have been furious, terified, angry about the danger to which his children were exposed. But he had an odd peace about this. Amidala was right: when one follows the Will of the Force peace always follows. He kissed Amidala's hand. She smiled and dosed off. 

Anakin Skywalker had never been happier. 

************* 

Obi-Wan was racing for his transport. He must get to the Dantooine System! He did not stop to ask permission from the Council. He had some worldy feeling that if the Council didn't like Qui-Gon in life, they wouldn't be too crazy about him in death. 

Obi-Wan stopped short when he saw Master Yoda by the ramp of his transport. 

"Still afraid of us, are you?" Yoda accused. 

"Master. . . I." 

"Thought you trusted the Force, you did." 

Obi-Wan was ashamed, but he was also in a hurry, "Master, please . . ." 

"Yes, yes, go. Qui-Gon is for once speaking truth." Obi-Wan winced. Yoda always had to make a negative comment about his former master. 

But he'd settle that with Yoda later. 

He hurried up the ramp. 

************* 

Shmi Skywalker was waiting in the spaceport on Dantooine. Qui-Gon told her that Obi-Wan would be there for her. Looking out the window, she noted that the spaceport was built beside a cliff. She thought it was beautiful and gently rocked Mara Jade as she thought about her own Anakin. Her son whom she would soon see. 

************* 

Obi-Wan quickly exited the ship on Dantooine. No sooner had his foot touched the landing ramp than a lightsaber blazed in front of him. 

Jedi Jade. 

But not a Jedi. A Dark Lady of the Sith now. She was powerful in her anger, but was weak from her confinement. Obi-Wan deflected her blows easily. However, Anabelle kept coming at him, like a snarling animal, slashing at the Jedi who was reluctant to strike a killing blow. 

"Coward!" she sneered, releasing her saber to inch towards him, taunting him. Daring him to strike her down. He refused, and she lunged in fury, tired of her cat and mouse game. Obi-Wan side-stepped and threw her off balance. 

Anabelle tottered on the edge of the cliff. She was trapped and she did not have her master to help her. 

"I'll take you back to the Temple, Anabelle," Obi-Wan said gently, "It's not too late." 

"So now you recruit Jedi at saber-point?" she laughed as she stepped off the edge. Anabelle survived the fall. Obi-Wan lept after her. She was dying. 

"It's not too late," Obi-Wan repeated, "it never is. You can choose the Light Side. The Force doesn't want you to die like this, damned." Obi-Wan peered into her face, holding it between his two hands. "Please," he pleaded. 

A whispering. Obi-Wan bent down further. She was trying to say something, pulling back from consciousness. Was she coming back? Obi-Wan helped her up. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

Anabelle's green eyes opened. She pulled Obi-Wan's head toward her mouth and whispered into his ear: "Rot in Hell, Jedi!" The Dark Lady gave him one last look of hate, and died. 

************ 

ONE DAY LATER 

************ 

Amidala was resting against Anakin's shoulder. She was in that half-sleep moment that was so comforting to her. She could stay with him like that for hours. But a message from Obi-Wan interrupted this pleasurable slumber. 

*********** 

SIX MONTHS LATER 

************ 

Shmi Skywalker was able to see her grandchildren for the first time. They were born a little prematurely, but were healthy. Amidala was still weak, but more rest would help. 

Anakin placed Leia into his mother's arms while he held Luke. The mother and son did not speak. Their communication, as usual, was silent. It was as strong as a Force bond. Maybe more. 

"I'm requesting a tranfer, Mom." He said gently, "I'm giving up my command." He sighed remembering all those years when he'd dreamed of commanding a ship of his own and seeing every star. He shook his head, not anymore. "All I want now is to be with my children, my family." 

"Yes," Shmi answered. 

************* 

TWO WEEKS LATER 

************* 

Qui-Gon was saying goodbye. 

"I will not be able to see you anymore." 

"What?" 

"Shmi, the Force permitted this to protect you. The Force knew that you needed support through your lonely life, after losing your son. The Force only permitted our contact through my pleading." He grasped her hand, "Shmi, I did things that were not the Will of the Force. I was shown this after I died." He hesitated. This was the hard part, he couldn't look at her as he spoke, "You know that I was wrong about Anakin being trained. But there was something else." 

Shmi began to sense what that was. She was not surprised by his next disclosure, "My pride and eagerness to keep Anakin, train him it . . . I wanted to make him the Chosen One. That caused me to ignore the Will of the Force on Tatooine in more than one way. The Force wanted you freed too. But I feared that if I pushed too hard for you, I wouldn't get Anakin. So I ignored a prompting from the Force. I didn't trust, and I let an opportunity to free you go." Qui-Gon's face was sorrowful. Shmi felt tears streaking down her face. 

"I would have married you," Qui-Gon continued, "I was supposed to. The Force gave you to me, a great gift, and I turned my back on it, on you. I am sorry." 

"It's done now," Shmi replied, "we can't change the past." 

They embraced and cried together, mourning their lost time, their lost lives. 

"I will see you again, my love. Believe that. There is life beyond death." 

Shmi nodded, "Oh yes, I believe. I do believe." 

*********** 

SIX MONTHS LATER 

*********** 

Amidala carried Luke in her arms. She and Anakin knew that he was called to be a Jedi. They were willing to trust their young son's life to the Temple. The parting was not too bitter for Luke was part of a new Jedi order just put into operation. Now, more interaction was encouraged between the birth parents and the apprenticed child. Leia was not accepted as an apprentice, but she would be able to visit her twin often. 

Another powerful Jedi was also in the New Order. This was the orphan Mara Jade. She had been given a foster family and the truth about her mother would always be a carefully guarded secret. 

Amidala looked at Obi-Wan and handed her son to him. She trusted the Force and her dear friend, even more now. 

For he had been appointed to the Jedi Council. 

************* 

ONE YEAR LATER 

************* 

"Hey Ami! Hurry! The votes are coming through." "And?" Amidala asked her husband who was playing with Leia on the floor of their living room. He looked up at her, "It looks like Mon Mothma is our next Supreme Chancellor. The youngest ever." 

Amidala gaped at the holo-news. "I can't believe it!" 

"And get this!" Anakin went on, "Tarkin voted for her!" "My, how the tides change with the wind!" 

"What?" 

Amidala hit him lightly on the head, "Oh, you know what I mean! Come here Leia." She scooped up her daughter and began tickling her. 

************* 

ONE DAY LATER 

************* 

Former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's body was found in his chambers. He had been shot. It appeared to be a self-inflicted wound. 

He left a message. "If not me, nobody." No one was quite sure what the suicide note meant. No one except Anakin Skywalker who, for the first time, requested an audience with the Jedi Council. There he confided what he had learned at Mandalor. 

************* 

The Council members sat in silence. "So the last Sith is dead," Mace Windu commented. 

Obi-Wan answered, "The Force is now balanced." 

They all knew the truth then, but it was Master Yoda who said it aloud, "The Chosen One Anakin Skywalker is." 

"In that Qui-Gon was right," Obi-Wan replied, grateful at last to give his Master some redemption in the eyes of the Council. 

And within himself. 

************* 

TWO YEARS LATER 

************* 

Beru Lars and Amidala Skywalker were observing the playroom of the Jedi Temple. 

"What a good little girl Leia is. Look how she shares!" Beru commented. 

"Yep, a little angel," Amidala agreed as she viewed a red-headed child walk over to Luke and yank a toy from his hand. Mara Jade skipped away with a little smirk on her face while Luke sat down and howled. 

"Oh, c'mon Luke," Amidala muttered, "Like it will kill you! What a whiner you are!" 

Many of the other children, including Leia, stared for a moment at the crying Luke, then resumed their play. 

************* 

NINE YEARS LATER 

************* 

The holo-news reported the events surrounding the 50th run of the Boonta Eve Race. Never had there been such a crowd before at the stadium! Race fans came in droves to celebrate the race and honor racing legends like Sebulba and the Clone War hero Anakin Skywalker. These former rivals spent a good deal of time chatting and seeming to have put their old conflicts behind them. Sebulba even posed with Anakin Skywalker's wife and children in a holo that was transmitted throughout the galaxy. 

************* 

Luke and Biggs Darklighter were playing in the back lot of the Lars' farm on Tantooine. 

"We're a couple of shooting stars," they shouted, "and we can't be stopped!" 

************* 

ONE YEAR LATER 

************* 

Luke Skywalker was chosen to be Master Yoda's padawan. Leia continued her studies of political science, and vowed to become the youngest Galactic Senator ever. 

************* 

FOUR YEARS LATER 

************** 

Anakin and Amidala were laying on the bed, watching their daughter via holo-news. 

"That's the problem with having her in the Senate. She can't vacation with us this year." "Yeah, well," Anakin replied, "at least it gave Mara a chance to get away. Somebody had to use our extra luxury 1st class ticket!" 

As if on cue, they heard the door to the penthouse suite open as Mara Jade came in with Luke. 

"I just don't see why you had to get so mad, Mara," Luke's voice sounded confused, "I mean, what did. . ." 

Amidala and Anakin heard Mara's hiss of breath interrupt him, "Bite your lips, Skywalker, bite your lips!" Anakin stiffled a laugh. "What," Amidala whispered, "could be funny about the way those two bicker?" 

Anakin shook his head at his wife and went into his Yoda imitation, "If high mido-chlorian count you had, know you that understand you not at all about those Padawans." 

Amidala was annoyed, "Ani, I didn't understand a word of what you just said!" she exclaimed. "You're forty-one years old, can't you start acting like it?" 

"No!" Anakin burst out and used the Force to flip his wife off the bed. 

Amidala picked herself up and made a fist. "One of these days, Ani," she warned, "one of these days . . ." 

Anakin laughed and pulled her down beside him, giving her an affectionate kiss. "Translation, my love: those two kids are crazy about each other!" 

************** 

Han Solo and Senator Leia Organa were having stim-tea at the Academy's cafe. 

"So, do you ever miss this?" Leia asked her friend. 

"Nah. Flying the Falcon all over the galaxy with my buddy Chewie is just what I was made to do. The more settled life is for people like you." 

"You think poltics is settled? It can be more brutal than a bounty-hunter gladiator tournament!" Leia answered hotly. 

"Hey sister, don't get out of sorts. Relax once in a while." 

"I'm not your sister," Leia replied in a low, but more friendly voice. 

"True." Han gave her a crooked grin that made her heart flip. Uh oh. 

He changed the subject, "You know, I owe a lot to your dad. He really gave me a start in life. Even though I didn't stay in the Navy, his recommendation really helped me out." 

"Yes, he's the greatest, isn't he?" A smile, "Objectively speaking of course!" 

"Of course!" Han laughed. Leia was barely more than a kid, but there was something about her that he liked. "Your mom's not too bad either," he added. 

"I know," Leia answered. "Do you realize that all of my first memories are connected with her?" 

"Really?" 

"Ever since I was a baby--the Force is strong in me, even if I'm not a Jedi." She took a sip of tea and continued, "I've always had impressions of her." 

"Really? How's that?" 

"Through her emotions, I guess." 

"What do you remember?" Han asked. 

"Just . . . images, really. Feelings," Leia replied. "She was always very beautiful. Kind, and . . . happy." 

THE END 


End file.
